


"Clothed Sex + Dry Humping" Day 3

by terminally_Volatile



Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi being a whiny dom lmao, Cumming in underwear (how pathetic), Dry Humping, Exactly one (1) spank, F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminally_Volatile/pseuds/terminally_Volatile
Summary: being married to asahi had its advantages, especially seeing as he can custom make your clothes. but sometimes you just happen to look a little too good in them.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	"Clothed Sex + Dry Humping" Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> here's day 3, folks! please enjoy and leave a comment~

azumane asahi does _not_ consider himself a vain or arrogant man, especially in his line of work. if anything, he’s too humble, often selling himself short of his accomplishments and shyly accepting praise.

gentle, understanding, sweet. it’s just in his nature and he’s always been like this for as long as he can remember.

despite his large stature and somewhat intimidating face, the truth of the matter is that azumane asahi is a massive teddy bear, and you wouldn’t change that for the world.

especially when that big teddy bear currently had you pressed up firmly against his desk in your home office, large hands gripping your clothed hips as he ground his aching cock against your ass desperately through his underwear.

a deep whine crawled from his throat as his grip tightened and he pulled you closer, panting in your ear before nipping it lightly.

you couldn’t help but follow his slow grind, head spinning in lust as you struggled to remember how you ended up in this situation.

——————

~ _one hour previously_ ~

(e/c) eyes narrowed in concentration as you tried your hardest to not alert the large man in front of you of your presence. he continued to hum a light tune as he carried on measuring the piece of fabric for his newest design.

an evil smile curled your lips as you continued to creep behind him, stopping when you were just a couple of inches away from him.

_this is gonna be good._

“boo!”

everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as you watched your husband seize up and throw his hands into the air in shock, the piece of fabric he had been measuring launching above your head as he let out a blood curdling scream.

you had to admit, the pitch of it was impressive, especially for a man his age and size. you watched as he whipped around in fear and the sheer look of shock and minute terror almost made you feel bad for scaring him so bad.

almost.

asahi shot you a weak glare as he clutched his chest, ignoring the loud cackling as he fought to calm his heart down before it beat straight out of his chest. he was way too young to have a heart attack.

you continued to cackle while pointedly ignoring the unamused look your husband was giving you. bending over swiftly you picked up the silky piece of fabric that flew from his hands and placed it back on the desk.

sighing dramatically, you plopped your body onto his lap, lightly clasping your hands around his neck as you smiled cheekily up at him.

asahi rolled his eyes but smiled softly anyways, bringing his arms around your waist to tug you further into his chest. he buried his nose in your hair and sighed in content. maybe he did need a break.

“y’know,” he muttered, gently rocking you in his arms as you closed your eyes in content. “there are better ways to tell me that you want attention without trying to give me a stroke, love.”

you snickered again before leaning forward and off his chest, twisting your abdomen so (e/c) eyes could lock with warm brown, and you couldn’t help but smile softly at him and roll your eyes as your brought your hand to his cheek.

he quirked an eyebrow questioningly as you began to softly stroke his cheek. “you’re right,” you muse, smiling warmly at him. asahi widened his eyes slightly in shock. you _never_ agree with him so easily-

“but then who’s supposed to keep you on your toes and try to make you shit yourself at _least_ twice a day?”

you finished nonchalantly and asahi groaned as he tossed his head back in defeat. there was definitely no winning with you.

you hummed softly to yourself as asahi completely slumped in his chair, defeated. curious eyes scan over the messy desk, old sketches and notes strewn over the surface.

you quietly appreciated his art and designs, admiring them all until a certain paper caught your eye.

brown eyes cracked open when he heard you let out a soft but excited squeal, wiggling in his lap to get a better look at the paper.

he saw your eyes glued to one of his newest designs and he could help but chuckle at the look of pure awe and amazement in your gaze. you always had a knack for attaching yourself to his favorites.

the design was for a great gatsby themed cocktail dress, the notes indicating that the material was made of velvet and you practically could feel how soft the fabric would be. the colors were mainly gold and black, accents of silver trailing up to the thin spaghetti straps that crossed into an “x” on otherwise bare back,

it ended just at the top of the figures thighs, the front of the dress having an elegant twist just below the bust and spreading into the ruched detailing on the sides. it looked absolutely stunning.

you let out a low whistle, quirking an eyebrow as your gaze never left the finished sketch.

“babe, i know i say this a lot, but you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

your husband gives a sheepish smile before hiding his blushing face in your neck as you continue to stare at the sheet.

“it’s not that impressive, really…” he trails off, but before he could continue to self deprecate, you delivered a swift but firm chop to his head, causing him to splutter. ( ~~suga would be proud~~ )

“what did i say about taking compliments?” you challenge him with a firm voice, and he sighs. “fine!” he exclaims before huffing childishly. “…i guess i did okay.” he murmurs as he rests his chin on your shoulder and you smile, having won.

bringing a hand up to gently stroke his hair, your voice audibly softens when you whisper your praise to him again. “it really is gorgeous, asa.” asahi’s heart melted at how soft you sounded, at how much love was in your words.

asahi constantly tells himself everyday how lucky he is to have you in his life, especially as his wife. he loves you so much it hurts his chest sometimes, and it warms him like nothing else when he knows you love him just as much.

you’re his biggest fan, always supporting him through all his trials and tribulations, no matter what. you like to call yourself his personal cheerleader and even joke around saying “you should design me an cheer uniform, that way my role will be taken official.”

speaking of wearing what he designs, asahi wraps his arms around your waist again, pulling you in close to bring his lips to your ear. “if you like it so much, could you do me a favor?”

you raise an eyebrow at him, staring down his blushing but determined face from the corner of your eye.

“hmm? and just what do you have in mind, love?”

~~~~~

your eyes seemed to be glued to the mirror, lips permanently dropped open as you took in the sight of your body in the exact same dress from your husband’s sketch.

_fuck_ you looked hot.

asahi stood behind you, his tall frame towering over you as he smiled bashfully at your reflection, hand scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“i had already had the mind for you to model it for me to see how well it would look in person instead of just on paper.” his eyes trailed down your body as the dress hugged every one of your curves deliciously, and he couldn’t help but take a nervous gulp.

“but you always seem to exceed my expectations.” now it was your turn to blush as you turned away from the mirror, not missing the way his lips turned up in a light smirk at your pink cheeks.

you turn around to gaze up at him, admiring the way his eyes seem to twinkle behind his glasses as he smiled at you with love and pride. he looked so cute, being confident and all. you wanted to just eat him up.

asahi didn’t back away from you as you approached him slowly like a creeping lioness. he also didn’t back down from your heated gaze as you locked eyes with him, and a smile appeared on his lips when he saw you shiver at the same fire that was dancing behind his eyes, too.

you rested your chin on his chest as you stared up at him, big doe eyes gleaming up at him in innocence when you were anything but.

his arms wrapped around your frame and squeezed before one large hand trailed down the softness of your dress to settle on your ass, giving it a firm squeeze and delighting in the small moan you let out.

“you know,” your drawl, hands coming up to trail your nails down the expanse of his back lightly, enjoying the way he shivered as he stared back at you.

“i really like how this dress looks on me, but maybe i would look better if we took it off?”

——————

~ _presently_ ~

you moaned as your husband continued to grind his clothed cock into your ass, voice catching when he angled just right to slip between your thighs and nudge against your clit.

you tried to wiggle out of his grasp, desperate to finally shed the dress that now felt too hot against your flushed skin and let him have his way with you, but it seemed like he had other plans for you.

his grip was vice like on your hips and you wouldn’t be surprised to see bruises tomorrow. if anything, it only fueled the fire that was coiling in your belly like a spring. soft asahi was hot, but a needy, dominant asahi was downright _sinful_.

asahi nipped your ear even harsher this time, a warning to keep still and behave. he continued to rut against your ass, biting back another whine at the delicious friction the soaked fabric felt against his weeping cockhead.

“asahi! please!” you whined, grinding your ass against him as your fingers gripped the edge of the desk harshly, hoping to convince him to let you go. “i wanna feel your cock inside me already! just take my dress off!” he chuckled at the whininess of your voice, but ignored your pleas.

he growled lightly when he felt you soaking through the cloth of his pants, your slick already having destroyed your cute little thong you teased him with earlier when you stripped to put the dress on.

“why should i listen to you when all you do is bully and tease me, hm?” he muttered darkly into your ear, purposefully angling his bulge to jam right against your clit and groaning when you let out a high pitched moan. you knew he wasn’t gonna let go of you scaring him so easily.

“ i-i said i was s- _sorry_!” you wail as his hips stop grinding against you and instead begin to thrust at an even pace, his cock dragging along your clit with each pass.

the coil in your stomach was growing slowly, the pleasure you were receiving was enough to make you throb and keen, but not enough to push you over. you needed more.

asahi panted as he slightly sped up, some of his hair sticking to his forehead as he broke out into a sweat, the friction pushing him slowly to the peak, and though all he wanted was to just rip your underwear off and split you in two, he was gonna teach you a lesson.

“you say that everytime, _darling_ ,” he growled the last word into your ear, making you whine and soak through your destroyed panties even more. “but we both know you’re just gonna do it again.”

his hips picked up the pace until he was practically fucking you through your clothes, the slickness from your cunt and his precum allowing him to glide across your slit with ease as he pushed you both closer to the edge.

“a-as-a-hi!!” you squealed as he slapped his hips against your ass, eyes screwing shut as the friction sparked your clit deliciously, panting against the cool surface of the desk as all you could do was let him make you about to cum in your panties.

asahi was no better, choked whines and moans leaving his pink lips as he grit his teeth together in concentration, chocolate eyes drinking in the way you looked bent over his desk as his cock dragged against your clit, (s/c) skin glowing and complimenting the dress you were in, the one _he_ designed.

he curled his body over yours, hips never stopping their pace as he placed kiss after kiss on your exposed back before sinking his teeth into your flesh, a loud whine ripping through him as he feels himself near his peak.

with one particularly hard thrust against your clit and one of his hands coming down to slam against your ass harshly, you came with a cry, nails digging into the wood of the desk as your legs trembled.

asahi choked as he came as well, shooting his hot cum into his already ruined boxers as he rested his sweaty forehead against your back, gasping for air as you both rode out the aftershocks.

you don’t know how long you both laid there catching your breath from such a surprisingly strong orgasm, but asahi was the first to move.

you whined at the loss of heat when you felt him pull away, but you all you got was a chuckle as he walked towards the bathroom connected to the office. you stayed in your slumped over position on the desk until you felt warm hands nudge your legs apart and slide your soaked panties down your legs.

you shuddered as asahi cleaned you gently with a wet wash cloth, wiping away the evidence of your little romp before tossing it in the direction of the bathroom and scooping you into his arms, making his way to the bedroom.

you nuzzle your face into his chest, and he can’t help but laugh as his cheeks tinge pink again at your words.

“you’re lucky i love you, otherwise i’d kill you for making me cum in my panties.”

he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead before settling you down onto the cool sheets. he had a mischievous but warm glimmer in his eyes.

_“it’s alright love, you made me cum in mine, too.”_


End file.
